


Past

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions splinter,<br/>weaving their threads<br/>through the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

Flashes of the past as I wake up.  
They go too fast  
to appreciate  
any by themselves,  
but together they create  
a collage of memory,  
pain and joy,  
grief and hope.

Emotions splinter,  
weaving their threads  
through the past,  
leaving the way open for  
new memories  
to flow through,  
connecting my life into  
a tangled web of souls.

Everyone is there,  
amongst the  
flickering  
strings of light and smoke.

Forged by  
the flames of grief and anger  
and shaped by  
the sharp edge of pain,  
the heat of these connections  
are tempered  
by the cool touch of joy  
and kept alive by the glow of humanity.

I die and live  
everyday,  
kept alive  
by human words  
and  
destroyed  
by human touch.


End file.
